Boat mooring assemblies are used by boaters to secure a boat to a dock, piling, etc., to prevent the boat from floating away. To do so, the boat may be moored by ropes, cables, or specially designed fastening devices. The boat mooring assemblies may be designed to allow the boat to move to adjust to changing tides, for example, by leaving slack in the rope attaching the boat to a piling.